nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Arsjief 2
Arsjief Proposal I would like to propose a project to refresh the relatively old articles concerning Hurbanova. This means: *Re-structuring the pages. The article "Hurbanova" is for a part about its downtown, for another part about the entire town. This is due to the fact that Hurbanova traditionally had one single neighborhood. A page Hurbanova Downtown (call it how you want it) will be created. In general, the article "Hurbanova" should refer to the town as a hole. *Refreshing the pages. Some information is irrelevant, old. Other essential information is missing. For example there are some gaps in the History or Transportation. *Expanding the pages. Add more information and images to all pages, making them more interesting, with the emphasis on history (+historic buildings) and culture (+personalities). I know you're pretty conservative on this question. But I think you should consider it. We could make Hurbanova better and stronger. Then maybe Hurbanova can really distinguish itself, being the real cultural capital of Lovia ^^. Cristian Latin 14:44, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :@1: No thanks. If we create a separate page we'll have to update hundreds of other pages and it would really make a "city" look, which is not what I want. It's not problematic as it is now. :@2, 3: I know, we need to fix a lot of that. :--OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:48, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :: 1. Alright, it's your choice :P Although it looks a bit "messy", if you know what I mean. No offence. But first there was Scotland, then we're exclusively talking about Downtown, then there was Scotland again, then Scotland was abolished, then again Downtown, and even Drake Town, Newport, no Newport, Downtown. And then there is a map of Downtown only . There are already a lot of pages that need some updates due to these instant changes of neighborhoods. :: 2, 3: OK . Cristian Latin 14:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I think it's not a problem. The page is called "Hurbanova", so it's about the entire place and it just happens to have the map of the downtown area :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::: Omg :P Cristian Latin 14:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::What? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::: No comment :P But I'm lazy too so actually it's not that bad ^^ Cristian Latin 15:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::No, it's not because I'm lazy that I don't want to change it. It's because I think it's useless :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:02, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: You don't have to apologize, we all know you're a lazy assf**k. Southern/Oceana mentality, I know all 'bout it frate. Cristian Latin 15:05, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I don't say I ain't lazy, I just say that ain't the reason that I don't want that to be changed. Everybody knows I'm lazy :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:13, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: I think we have to look that up deeper in your brains. You are just not aware of the fact. It's unconsciousness. Because you're lazy, you think that's useless. That'll be it. The Oceana Syndrome. Every Oceana has the same mental disability. Who was so stupid to create a mixture of Limburgians, Slavs and Romans in the first place? :P Cristian Latin 15:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) (ARSJIVEREN, CREAZA-TI O ARHIVA!) :::::::::::I don't know what your syndrom is, but there weren't never no Romans in Oceana :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::: (There is a significant minority of followers of the Romans now who infiltrated in the Oceana population) Arsjief? ^^ Cristian Latin 15:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::The Romans luckily died out a long time ago :P (Yes, I'll soon archive :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::: (Great). Not great . Cristian Latin 15:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wach ef. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:37, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Warning Hereby you receive a warnink for vandalizing this page. We don't want you to do that anymore, dear administrator of ours. It's not plesant. I hope you understand me. I think you do because you are very rational. It's nothing personal, dear admin. You see. OK. Thanks for listening. Probably you still don't understand after having read this message that it really was a vandalizing act. :P Cristian Latin 20:52, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Zwaor dórchgegange? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Helo hello. You are the leader of the CCCPL party? i am a member, my name is Batzloff and i have a shoe store. i want to be a activist for the party what can i do? call me Batzloff 20:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Eh.. Be active and publish things :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::but i can't write good in English. what will we do after the electios? if we win we are going to change the president and the country and te law and so? call me Batzloff 18:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::My English isn't perfect either. Just try to do your best and everything will work out just fine :) If we get all our four candidates elected, we surely are going to try to let the conservative voice hear in congress :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Elections I've had a discussion with Magnus. His proposal, and mine, is to divide our votes amongst ourselves. It's the best for us all and for our party to get all of us elected without an unneeded sacrifice. Therefore I'd like to ask you (and Hannis) to change your votes. Your Major votes for Donia go to you and me. Then we'll all have around the 12 votes - which is damn good Cristian Latin 20:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I think you guys should deliver the PM. You clearly have the biggest support so it is only natural to do so. 08:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Haha. You be silent please :P We all know it's better to have more Congressmen ^^ Cristian Latin 08:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::With that amount of votes you can have 4 MOTC and a PM. We (the CPL.nm) never reached that popularity. 08:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::: I don't know, we'll see how it turns . Cristian Latin 08:39, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Everyone knows its the best to have as much congressmen, but in the end someone will have the most votes, we can decide to do same as you, we can have four members too, than we won't have a pm,... Everything is possible in this country JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Of course, my friend . You go for PM, we go for a larger faction. Cristian Latin 09:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Be sure, I will not be the PM! But everything might just happen JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: I meant you as in "you, members of the CPL.nm" ;). Of course, priatel, everything can happen. These are some strange elections, you see, comrade, even Ygo has got the chance to become PM. Cristian Latin 09:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC)